


Challenging

by korepers



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korepers/pseuds/korepers
Summary: Buck challenges Jenos' philosophy.





	Challenging

**Author's Note:**

> would you fuck a god huh??

When he became a god, Jenos was sure that he would never experience humanity again. No pain. No pleasure. No desire.

Destiny sure likes to doubt him and give him a dose of things that he does not understand.

Jenos likes Buck, that much he knows. He felt his devotion from afar, his doubt, his will to become better, to atone. Buck is big and loud, because his ears ring with screams that Jenos can understand.

He fled war, back in the day. Of course he understands.

What he does not understand is how and why his body reacts like this when Buck is around. When he touches him. When he kisses him. He likes Buck, likes him plenty, but there is a difference between liking someone and desiring someone like Jenos desires Buck.

He had promised himself to teach mankind new, beautiful words. No violence, no egoism, no corrupted desires.

Jenos thinks about desire when they kiss, in Buck’s room, Buck’s lips sucking on his own, one of his big hands on Jenos’ leg. Both inviting, and testing the waters.

He likes Buck. He likes Buck a lot. The lack of submission in his eyes, but not of respect. The gentleness he uses to touch him, even if Jenos is a god, and he is not hurt easily. The way he combs Jenos’ long, silver hair with his fingers, to the point that Jenos doesn’t have the strength to care about his hair of centuries getting ruined anymore.

Buck’s hand goes up Jenos’ thigh, uncharacteristically silent. Buck’s presence is as big as his body. No indoor voice, never stopping for too long if it’s not to meditate. It’s something that Jenos appreciates, the way Buck’s voice is a whisper when they are like this, alone. Asking him about how he feels, as if sensing that this is all new for Jenos, who was a particularly strict monk back when he was human. And then, he wasn’t even human anymore.

“Is it okay if I want you?” Buck asks, both asking for permission and for guidance, and Jenos doesn’t know what to answer.

“Desires are harmful.” he finally says, his deep voice distorted with both doubt and cosmic power. “They mean taking what you do not need, from others.”

At that, Buck smiles, his green eyes shining with warmth.

“Do you mean like a desire-desire, or just a simple want?”

Jenos doesn’t know the difference. Even the smallest want could become something big and twisted.

“Is it your desire if I want to give it to you myself?” Buck insists, his voice low, oddly patient. “You are not taking anything from me. It’s not a pleasure that hurts others, this one. Just a pleasure. A simple one.”

Jenos doesn’t know if it is temptation, or just something natural that he has been denying himself for too long.

“Allow me to listen to your theory, then”

Buck’s lips are close to his, his hand on Jenos’ inner thigh. So, so close, and yet not wanting to step on his boundaries. A sweet feeling blooms inside of Jenos, and he doesn’t have the heart to look away from it.

“It’s just a present!” Buck explains, excitedly. His smile is infectious, and Jenos finds himself smiling, too. “Something I want to share with you!”

“A present?”

Buck’s smile gets unbearably bright, his enthusiasm making Jenos tremble inside.

“It’s love, of course!”

The warmth that Jenos feels inside seems to invade his cheeks, too. He yearns for the word, for the feeling, as immortal beings like him know that love is what gives meaning to every thing ever created.

He is not sure if Buck knows that, to be fair. Which makes it even more endearing.

“I agree, then.” he concedes, his deep voice a little lower than usual. He is still unsure, still thinking about how desires corrupt mankind, and not only. “Share that present with me, if you do not mind.”

When Buck kisses him, holding him closer, warm breath against his mouth, a tongue testing his lips, slow and tender, Jenos wonders about lust, and love.

“Your mask…” Buck murmurs against his lips, and Jenos gulps, because he hasn’t shown the entirety of his face to anyone in centuries. Nobody to see who he really is, who he once was. “May I…”

Jenos guides Buck’s hands, helping him to take off the mask, unable to ignore the way Buck’s green eyes look at him, with an innocent curiosity that makes his heart melt.

Air feels strange against his face, but he is not exactly thinking about it when he can sense Buck’s fingers trembling, close to Jenos’ face, unsure if he should touch him or not. Jenos takes Buck’s hands, and puts them against his skin.

A part of Jenos knows that he looks strange for a human. He has no irises, no pupils anymore. Just an endless whiteness, constellations shining way too bright inside of his eyes. Most people would feel intimidated by the sheer power of the cosmos, neatly locked inside of Jenos’ body, an opening to it all through his eyes. Buck doesn’t look intimidated at all.

“You’re beautiful.” Buck says, a thumb on Jenos’ lips. Jenos can feel a very distinctive heat crawling up his neck. So he kisses Buck, this time, all of the power in the cosmos focused in such a simple task.

“Undress me.” Jenos asks, somewhere between an order and a plea. Force of habit, but also desperation. Buck just laughs, heartily, and Jenos would remind him about indoors voice if he didn’t feel so mesmerized by it.

“Eagerness looks good on you!”

As he gets undressed, Jenos feels his cheeks burning, a fake vulnerability that feels all too real. He could crush anyone with no effort, but intimacy does make him tremble a little, Buck’s fingers not so casually caressing his skin as he takes off his clothes, and then his own.

They both take a few seconds to look at each other. Buck’s big torso, his numerous battle scars. Skin bristling because of excitement, and Jenos’ power. Jenos looks down, a little surprised at Buck’s reaction towards him. Which is cute, really, since he isn’t feeling any better.

“It has been a long time.” Buck slurs, a little embarrassed.

“Not as long as several centuries, I suppose.”

At that, Buck smiles, still looking at him, at his body, not an ounce of shame in him.

“Point taken. Also don’t worry about that. Nothing a god like you can’t handle.”

It’s supposed to be reassuring, and it works. It works.

They are kissing, and it’s warm, and hot, and comfortable. Buck’s hands gently guide his, eager to feel Jenos’ warmth, shuddering because of his power that can be felt even through his fingertips. Jenos feels Buck’s heartbeat through his chest, excited, happy, and alive. Buck kisses his neck, and Jenos sighs slowly, wanting more, so much more. Wanting to make Buck feel good.

One of Buck’s big hands presses down Jenos’ abdomen, fingers playing with his body hair, mouth sucking on Jenos’ shoulder as he kisses Buck’s forehead with a devotion a god shouldn’t be able to feel.

“No lube… My hand… or my mouth?” Buck asks, his voice urgent, desperate. It has been a long time, and Jenos can see how much Buck wants to pleasure him. To make him feel good, and loved.

Jenos groans, kissing Buck’s ear, both tender and needy. The sound he makes makes Buck tense even more, the warmth of his fingers making Jenos close his eyes.

“Both.” he murmurs, and he immediately covers his mouth, embarrassed.

Buck smiles against the skin of his shoulder, palming him slowly, letting him get used to the sensation.

“If you’re this honest with me, I’ll give you everything you want.”

A part of Jenos knows he should feel his pride a little insulted. He is a god, after all. He doesn’t. Because this is not about pride, or about taking. He believes he understands Buck’s point now, as he moves between Jenos’ legs, lifting them a little, putting his face between them.

Jenos thinks he could lose his mind with only feeling Buck’s breath on his skin.

“No need to hold me.” Jenos reminds him, his voice faint as a distant star. “I can levitate.”

Buck looks up, smiling at him.

“I like holding you, but that sure makes things easier.”

One of Buck’s hands holds Jenos’ thigh nevertheless, the other one exploring him slowly, caressing him, and then starting to stroke him. Jenos whimpers at the touch, his dark skin glowing a little, his legs on Buck’s shoulders, making Buck sigh in something akin to relief.

“You’re healing my wounds.” Buck comments, mesmerized. “Awesome!”

The praise goes straight to Jenos’ groin, and it’s so obvious that Buck just laughs, and finally takes him in his mouth.

They take it easy, lips sucking on him with as much care as desire, Buck’s fingers working on him at the same time. Jenos moans, not feeling the pillow under his head anymore. And more strangely, Buck seems to be floating slightly, too.

“Are you okay?” Jenos asks, just in case. Buck just shrugs, stopping for a second to reassure him.

“This is the coolest thing I have seen, ever.” he admits after a laugh, his eyes lingering on Jenos’ ones for a couple of seconds before going back to his task.

“I like it when you look at me.” Jenos mutters, shuddering visibly when Buck does something especially enjoyable with his mouth. Buck looks at him immediately, a smile against Jenos’ skin. He repeats the motion, again and again, his hand not holding Jenos anymore, moaning at the same time as him.

“I do not... I almost…” Jenos pronounces, shakily, his fingers tenderly caressing Buck’s nape. Buck just hums, taking him even deeper.

Jenos warns him again, not wanting to make a mess. Buck stops for a moment, pouting slightly.

“But I want to taste you!”

That does make Jenos freeze a little, and then get hotter than ever. He nods, absentmindedly, and Buck giggles as he takes him again, lips sucking on him slowly, tongue tenderly teasing him. Green eyes against Jenos’ white own, full of something that is far from what Jenos expected them to be. It’s love, it’s just love, just two beings sharing a moment. And the cosmos feels more at peace with it, than without it.

He moans Buck’s name when he comes, and he barely registers the sheets floating slightly too. Levitating with them. He can feel Buck groaning deeply, and then swallowing, and he wants to kiss him. So he does, feverishly. His forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his mouth.

“Thank you.” he murmurs, his voice shaky. “For challenging me. And my views.”

Buck laughs, weakly.

“And the blowjow, too.”

Jenos rolls his eyes, not that anyone would notice. He is still smiling. 

He helps Buck lay down, ready to make him feel good. As good as Buck has made him feel. As loved, and special.

He blinks once, twice, looking at Buck’s face again, who seems a little embarrassed at the situation, but not too much. A nervous smile adorns his handsome face, and Jenos feels himself blushing.

“I’m sorry I… couldn’t help myself. You looked so cute I couldn’t… sorry.”

It’s further proof, really. It’s not about taking. It never was. Jenos’ pleasure was enough to please Buck, to make him come at the same time Jenos had.

“Sorry for disappointing you, it just… had been too long and…”

Jenos kisses his cheek, his arms embracing Buck’s warm body. Faintly hearing Buck’s fast heartbeat.

“Next time…”

“Yeah, next time you’ll make me see the stars.” Buck says, half laughing.

Jenos feels the primal urge to hit him with a pillow, groaning out loud. But then, in a second, he is laughing, too.

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
